Susan Ashworth
Susan Ashworth, sometimes referred to as The Cat Lady, is the protagonist of [http://the-cat-lady.wikia.com/wiki/The_Cat_Lady_Wiki The Cat Lady] and made her debut in ''The Reapers' Game''. Canon Not so long ago, Susan was a woman in a very bad place. Her life had consisted as what could only be described as a series of tragedies. Her father, a seriously depressed man, shot himself when Susan was just a child. Her mother fell into a depression as well, almost turning to suicide herself. Thankfully, Susan's mother pulled through, but illness soon later claimed her life anyway. These events left Susan hardened and distant with others, but she still managed to fall in love one day to a man named Eric. They had a baby together, but their marriage eventually turned into a loveless one. One day, while the couple fought, Susan had left a bouquet of flowers in the baby's room with the window open. Unbeknownst to them, the child had a rare allergy to pollen, and the storm from outside caused her to breathe in a large amount of the pollen from the flowers. After the death of their child, Susan's husband eventually drank himself to death. Alone and battered by life's misfortunes, Susan spent the rest of her days alone in her flat with only her cats to keep her company. The other tenants thought her to be weird and scorned her, further cultivating her mistrust of other human beings. Eventually, one night, Susan did something other than cry herself to sleep-- she committed suicide. She overdosed on pills, eventually falling into a realm between the living and dead, where she met a woman called the Queen of Maggots. She told Susan that if she wanted happiness, that she had to kill five Parasites back in the world of the living. Hesitantly, Susan agreed, and was given the power of immortality. After, she woke up in a hospital bed, told that a stranger had called emergency services and saved her life. After a lucid stay at the hospital due to being given the wrong medication, Susan had to meet with a therapist named Dr. X before she could be discharged. She gave a bit of her life story to the man, but he ended up murdering her, turning out to be an insane serial killer. Pre-Convergence After Susan suffers her fifth death in her attempt to save Mitzi, she finds herself pulled into The Reapers' Game. Thinking of nothing more precious to her, Susan gives up her memories of Mitzi in order to enter the game, resulting in Susan thinking she has only just suffered her second death at the hands of Doctor X for the duration of the game. Plot Involvement The Reapers' Game Susan started the game with the idea that it was a mere obstacle to be passed. After dropping one of her pins into the well to obtain a vehicle, Susan traveled with Hrist and Rocket for a time, accompanying them into a fitness center. There the trio eventually encountered Coco, who caused Susan's phobia of children to flare up. She managed to work through it long enough for Coco to teach her how the pin system worked. It was here that Susan learned that as the sole user of the Rhyme pin, she could summon the little creature named Rhyme whenever she wanted. With new knowledge gained, Hrist demanded that Susan team up with her, so the pair began a partnership that would last for the rest of the game. When Susan learned that traitors were in their midst, she began to think of them as the Parasites she so despised. After running into the Kraken briefly, the pair were overcome by the flash freeze that overtook Shibuya. They encountered a killer snow man, before entering the ice palace and fighting alongside Yuka Mochida, Chandra, and Pyrrha to take down an ice queen doing Akibahara's bidding. After the ice had melted and an earthquake hit the city, Susan became emboldened to complete the mission laid out by the Reapers in order to obtain a round of immunity. Even leaving Hrist behind so that she could complete it, Susan was successful in finding the plants first. After entering the white room, Susan made her way toward the amusement park, where she participated in a game of ring toss. After a few unsuccessful tries, she eventually won, allowing her to upgrade one of her pins. Susan chose Rhyme, and the small creature she had come to befriend turned into a young girl. Susan was shocked to learn her small companion had been punished by the Reapers for failing a previous game and put into the body of a squirrel noise. Rhyme expressed her gratitude for Susan freeing her, but chose to stay mostly in her squirrel form around Susan so that she wouldn't set off the woman's phobia. Unfortunately, after Susan's immunity ended, she was murdered by Big Sister, revealed to be Mikasa Ackerman. When she was later returned to life, Susan was given the choice of allying herself with John White or Joshua. As Susan felt the two sides were much the same in the end, she chose to join John, believing that would be the faster means of ending the game. Hrist and Rhyme joined her, and the trio attacked Joshua's power core alongside Rocket, Jack Sparrow, and Coco. In the battle that ensued, Susan became gravely injured. John White eventually lost the battle, and those who had allied themselves with him had to flee to a portal that had opened up across the city. Using her last remaining strength, Susan made use of her Frantic pin to carry her friends to the portal. Before she could enter, Susan succumbed to her injuries and died once again. Epilogue(s) The Reapers' Game Having carried Susan's corpse into the portal, Hrist learned that as she and Susan had chosen to side with John, they were punished by having to repeat the Reapers' Game over again. Hrist brought Susan's body to the correct spot, where a day later she was revived and pulled into the next game. Though she made some arguably poor decisions throughout her life, Susan felt all the stronger for it. She knew that with Hrist and Rhyme by her side, she would win the game and return home to the individual waiting for her. Her full epilogue can be viewed [https://www.iwakuroleplay.com/threads/murder-v-the-reapers-game.94831/page-162#post-2058745 here]. Character Relationships *''Hrist'' - A character who appeared in The Reapers' Game. The two of them became close friends during the Murder Game, having become close enough that Hrist had taken the burden of reviving Susan in the end and deciding to redo the Reapers' Game with her. Trivia * In The Reapers' Game, her price of admission was her dear friend, [http://the-cat-lady.wikia.com/wiki/Mitzi_Hunt Mitzi Hunt], resulting in Susan losing her memories of Mitzi. * Susan's chosen pins were Rhyme, Frantic, and Poison Chains. Rhyme was a reference to her affinity with cats, while Frantic and Poison Chains were chosen as a reference to Susan killing the Pest Control Man with deadly gas. Category:The Reapers' Game Category:Characters Category:Survivors